


You and I

by Verity (PenelopeGrace)



Series: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Reversal, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, BDSM, Bondage, Brat Victor Nikiforov, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cameras, Come Marking, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dick slapping, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Enabled by Waffle, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Kink, Milking, Milking Machines, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Ribbons, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Victor's Foot Thing, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeGrace/pseuds/Verity
Summary: A Beautiful, Dirty, Rich smut scene if Victor isn't too afraid of pain and Yuuri is a bit more of a sadistic master.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520036
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elffaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elffaw/gifts), [Bectara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/gifts), [Isis_Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/gifts).

> Um. . . Fuck 18+!!! On Ice? You guys are my favorite trash crew. I can't believe that I can't fucking stop.
> 
> This scene could be taken as part of BDR or something like a spinoff PWP from BDR. I know I wrote that Victor wasn't into pain, but this came out. *shrugs* 
> 
> Art by Bectara. Thank you so much for drawing the NSFW goodies!

"One last time, Victor," says Yuuri, standing back to admire his handiwork. "Are you ready?" He pivots, looking this way and that to view the angles around the bed. 

"Fuck me, Yuuri," sings Victor, craning his head and giving his alpha the best pouty look he can muster. Scenting the air, he whines, "I want you inside me right now, Yuuri." 

Yuuri pretends to consider the request. "But don't you want to be punished, Victor?" He moves an open box of non-latex grey gloves from the nightstand to the foot of the bed. He takes ahold of the four-poster bed's column, leaning against the sturdy post and smirking down at the tied omega. "Don't you know that good things come to those who wait?" 

Victor whimpers. He knows that so well. Too well. Yuuri has been torturing, tormenting him with that sentence on and off over the years. A single whisper of it in a public place could get his thongs wet with slick embarrassingly fast. Like Pavlov's dogs and their master’s bell. A single sniff from anyone can tell them immediately what Yuuri and Victor have been up to. Yuuri always has to spirit both of them away to some dark corner, so he could fuck Victor's sopping hole. He sometimes carries a plug, all the better to keep Yuuri’s seed locked in. Sometimes, his alpha wants his seed to drip down his thighs, an insistent reminder of who Victor belongs to. 

"Safe word?" 

"Eros," breathes Victor. 

His alpha smiles beatifically. He brushes his palm over Victor's rosy cheek and then turns away. He steps outside of the master bedroom, slipping into the scene. The door swings close, barely a whisper. It may take five or ten minutes for Yuuri to completely submerge himself into his role, depending on Yuuri’s mood and thoughts. 

On his elbows and knees with his legs frog-tied and feet pointing upwards, Victor stays presented in the silence, his muscles straining with effort to keep his stomach from dropping lazily onto the bed. He stares at the pillows and then looks at the less-expensive-but-still-expensive blue sheets. He's acutely aware of his entrance, barely clothed by a tight lacy white thong, slick drying away on his inner thighs. He's tied and restrained by a soft purple ribbon procured from Sara's. He’s bound by an arousing and intricate design that allows him to be so exposed yet wrapped like a gift to his beloved alpha. Their favorite gold chain ties his soft faux leather collar to a bedpost, merely for show. 

But the one thing that is sending Victor so close to the edge is his sensitive, lactating nipples. He gave birth to Akio, their third child. This time a boy. This roleplay is the first time in four months they truly have a moment alone to themselves. 

He can't help that the tweezer clamps with beautiful strings of gold and pearls keep encouraging his nipples to bud tiny droplets of milk.

Then the door opens with a creak. Heavyset faux leather boots stroll in, the first thing the omega sees of his new master. Then he smells him, the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and the distinct tang of winter like snow freshly fallen from the sky. 

Victor drools. He would really like Yuuri's fat cock in him right now. In his mouth, in his cunt, in his ass, between his feet. Whatever, whichever way possible. Four months of Yuuri staring at him and ignoring his legal contracts and paperwork is _ killing _him. At night, they have to be silent and quiet to not wake up Akio or the twins sleeping in the next room. Bless Hiroko Katsuki for babysitting all three children for a couple of days. If he didn't know any better, he may be convinced that she's trying to steal them all for herself. 

"You're beautiful," says a voice. A quiet, sure but confident voice. His new master, his new alpha. "Your scent is incredibly potent. Fertile. You're truly meant to be bred." 

Victor shivers, his mouth parting in delight. More slick leaks pass his thong, steadily flowing down over his inner thighs. 

There's a rustling of paper. Yuuri, so patient and cruelly slow, begins to read aloud the packet that was for his auction earlier. "Name, unknown. Doesn't matter as long as it can be bred. Height, weight, ah, body dimensions. Hair color, light blond, almost silver. Unmated. Age, twenty-seven years old. Average-sized cocklet for an omega. Clean of any STDs and confirmed virgin. Bought by me, yours truly, for fifty-eight thousand dollars. That's the summary page." Yuuri tosses the packet over onto the makeup table. Dark eyes rake Victor’s form. His alpha growls, "Time to sample my wares." 

The omega lets out a soft moan. Most of the time, he loves Yuuri going soft on him, as if every inch of Victor is precious and irreplaceable and irresistible, a rare treasure only found every millennium or so. But other times, he just want Yuuri to show a strict hand. A hand that would wreck him into thousands of shattered pieces like glass only to be put back together by his alpha, the only one who could ever satisfy Victor. 

Yuuri slips on a pair of medical gloves, each one snapping over his hand so sensually slow. Non-latex and expensive. Ironically it’s the one bought from Costco, the same store where Yuuri has frequently bemoaned the too-convenient processed food Victor enjoys. He presses firmly against the omega’s back muscles. Yuuri taps Victor’s foot, testing the omega’s responses.

The omega squirms. His feet has always been sensitive to touch. Parting his mouth, he audibly allows Yuuri to hear his feedback. He moans in appreciation as Yuuri continues on his faux medical examination. He tries as hard as he could without using any words at all to tempt the alpha into losing control over the scene. 

Victor has always been a difficult participant in a roleplay. He breaks character and begs for his alpha to step out of line. He’s a brat most of the time and happily so. 

With just his finger tips, Yuuri brushes over the stretched and taut muscles of the omega’s back. He lifts Victor’s collar, pointedly ignoring the prominent bite mark on Victor’s scent gland. “Hmm, never has been mated before. Check.” Slipping off his boots, Yuuri climbs onto the bed and folds his legs, squatting in front of the omega. 

Victor’s cheeks redden, his tongue salivating at the vision before his eyes. He’s looking directly at Yuuri’s prominent bulge, the obvious sign of his alpha’s arousal pointing straight at the omega. The front of his slacks stretch around the alpha’s erection, as if attempting to break free of the restricting fabric. Victor breathes in, faintly smelling Yuuri’s musky scent. He thinks his wet thong will be impossible to clean with all the slick melded into the natural fabric. 

Yuuri suddenly grasps both of Victor’s nipples with fingertips. He pulls down, watching the milk leak all over his grey gloves. In a chillingly attractive and commanding tone, his alpha questions, “Are you a virgin, omega?” 

“Yes,” says Victor, a complete liar. He mewls wantonly, “Take my virginity, alpha.” 

Yuuri merely raises an arched eyebrow. He steps down from the bed, moving around to inspect Victor’s ass. He roughly undoes the beautiful ribbon bow tie and tugs down Victor’s thong with his thumbs, exposing his sopping loose cunt to the cool air. Unceremoniously, two fingers shove into Victor’s channel. Incredibly critical and sounding barely affected by Victor’s slick, he notes, “You’re loose, omega. Your hole is too loose.” Yuuri quickly adds the third finger, the gloves a delicious slide in Victor. 

Victor moans, attempting to move himself even further onto Yuuri’s fingers. It’s not enough, though it is good for now. He loves being full by whatever object or toy and limb when it comes to Yuuri. 

“Loose enough to have been bred before,” adds Yuuri, his words soft but dangerous. A subtle sort of anger. “A fertile omega like you would have given birth to many pups. So did you?” He slips in a fourth finger deep into the omega. 

Moaning at the way the fingers stretch him, Victor poorly lies, “Ah, no?” 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” 

“No!” shouts Victor, a little more convincingly now. 

Fingers thrusting away at Victor’s hole, Yuuri continues, every word sweet like syrup, “I don’t like liars. And I know you’re lying to me. Your hips are far wider than a virgin omega. Your hole is loose, as if you’ve been bred over and over again. Railed so hard that your cunt always remains loose for more alpha cocks. You’re lactating.” Yuuri sucks on his covered fingertips, tasting the residue of Victor’s milk. He sighs, “Mmm. An omega that had recently given birth.” 

"No!" denies Victor, clenching so hard around Yuuri's pumping fingers. "I didn't!" 

Yuuri stops, withdrawing his slicked hand from Victor's cunt. He uses the same hand with its drying slick all over the gloves to pull at the omega's nipple clamp, drawing a moan of delight from the omega. The pearls jangle against each other, dangling from delicate gold strings. "That would be six offenses of lying. In addition," he pauses, his gaze warming the omega's skin. "I paid a ten thousand extra for you because of your virginity. One slap for each thousand, one slap for each offense. How much is that in total?" 

"Ah!" Two slicked fingers dive into his mouth. He sucks Yuuri's fingers in a mimicry of blowing his alpha's cock, glancing up at his alpha. Around the pumping fingers, he mumbles his answer. "Suh-tun?" 

His alpha smirks. "That a question or an answer?" 

Victor moans, unable to answer as a third finger plunges into his mouth. He sucks off his own slick, tasting its flavor and the familiar bland taste of the glove. His head spins from his alpha's pheromones, so intense and poised and controlled. Rolling his hips at nothing and keenly aware of the emptiness in his cunt, he whines. He just wants anything Yuuri could give him. 

“Well, in case you couldn’t figure it out, the answer is sixteen,” purrs Yuuri, grasping a single pearl and pulling down Victor’s nipple clamp. He smirks when a muffled yelp burst from the omega’s mouth. “I believe your punishment would be best carried out by hand.” He slips his fingers out of Victor’s mouth, wiping the saliva on Victor’s chin and moving off the bed to stand by the bedside. 

Victor cant his hips, trying to present his hole to Yuuri. Show his alpha how much he desires, he needs him. _ Yes, please, _ he almost begs aloud. _ Yes, please. Give me all your love. _

_ Drown me in it, Yuuri. _

A firm hand from his alpha stills his hips. With the other, the alpha gently caresses Victor’s bottom, rolling the flesh between his gloved fingers. He takes a few moments to warm up Victor’s bottom. The hand retreats, the omega stiffening in fevered anticipation of his alpha’s first spank. But it does not come. Instead, his alpha purrs, “You’re a bad omega. I can already tell. You need many sessions of punishment and obedience training.” 

Then the first hand comes down, the impact so soothing to Victor. Not too hard but not too soft. Victor sometimes thought of it as a warning spank. If he misbehaves and Yuuri decides that he may want to up the punishment. . .

But the thing is: Victor loves the punishment. 

“Yes, please,” he whispers, mouth parting at the brief sting. “More.” 

The next two spanks come down in quick succession, much harder than before. Yuuri delivers each of them methodically, and he impersonally comments, “A bit of a masochist, I see. I wonder how far you can be pushed.” Then he delivers three more, each one from differing angles and of differing force behind it. 

“Punish me more,” begs Victor, drooling. 

When Yuuri gives the omega all sixteen spanks, Victor is boneless and content. He purrs in pleasure, taunting his alpha in his inability to give Victor a true punishment. The pain mixes with pleasure, sending Victor to greater heights of ecstasy. 

Yuuri palms the omega's redden bottom. He clicks his tongue, his words possessed with an undertone of amusement. "It seems you enjoyed this too much. Not much of a punishment for you. Very well, allow me to get some toys." 

Victor moans, unable to form words. He can smell just how wet and willing his own slick is, and as he stays still in perfect presentation, he watches the contours of Yuuri's defined ass, wanting desperately but not allowed to touch. His alpha returns from their walk-in closet, a familiar flogger in hand. Their favorite, in fact. 

Oiled leather, so capable of delivering a true punishment when used by his equally capable alpha. The only toy that would give Victor even more pain is the cane. 

He sets it on the nightstand. Smirking knowingly, Yuuri says, "In case you misbehave again. Now, let's see how good your mouth is." 

Victor holds back his whine. 

A simple click of the chain at the collar unhooks the omega from the bedpost. Stripping away the purple ribbon and tearing off the omega’s thong, he carries the naked omega down from the bed to the carpet floor. Staring down at Victor, he orders, "Kneel." With quick, deft fingers, he unzips his slacks and pulls out his sizable erection. "Now service me." 

Kneeling enthusiastically, Victor presses himself against Yuuri's legs, as if trying to meld into his alpha. He rubs himself against Yuuri’s leg, almost as if in heat. The dangling pearls of his nipple clamps click against one another, and pleasure draws itself out from the sensitive, leaking peaks. He settles his cocklet right against Yuuri's ankle and rests his wet cunt on top of Yuuri's bare foot. Before the alpha could complain, the omega quickly takes the cock into his mouth. He sucks carefully, almost timidly around its head, glancing up at his alpha’s molten eyes. 

“Harder,” orders his alpha, a hand briefly caressing the omega’s short silver hair. “Like you mean it. Show me how good of a cocksucker you are." An _ or else _ hangs in the air. 

Running his hand down its shaft, he swallows part of his alpha’s cock and pulls back, allowing the alpha to receive an eyeful of the shiny wet saliva and precum forming a line on his tongue. He slowly bobbles his mouth on the cock, sucking away with obscenely lewd noise. He always keeps his eyes on Yuuri, unable to properly look away. Removing his hands to desperately clutch at his alpha’s leg, he breathes in his alpha’s musky scent, the cock sliding down deep into his throat. His gag reflex has been destroyed by this alpha years ago. His nose press against Yuuri’s pubic hair, breathing in Yuuri. His eyes water, silently pleading for something _ more. _

He’s glad Yuuri is allowing him to go at his own pace, leisure and attentive. The omega pulls back, the saliva freely dripping from his chin. Then the cock slides back in, slowly, steadily. He moans around Yuuri’s shaft, every inch of him so good, the reduced amount of air making him so heady with arousal. He grinds himself harder against Yuuri’s foot, humming. 

As the pleasure in him coils tighter and tighter, his task becomes sloppier. He doesn’t suck Yuuri, merely giving his alpha a warm cavern to put his cock in. He grinds himself harder, his cocklet rubbing shamelessly fast against Yuuri’s shin. The black slacks brush against his nipples, oh so briefly. He comes with a few quick thrusts, slick spurting all over his alpha’s expensive work pants. 

Victor pulls his mouth off his alpha’s hard cock, flashing a delighted grin at Yuuri. 

With a cold amusement despite not coming at all, Yuuri smiles down at the omega. In a low, seductive tone, he darkly promises, “You’ll be sorry for that, omega.” 

Throat slightly sore, Victor raises an eyebrow. “Will I?” he taunts. 

Narrowing his eyes, Yuuri grabs the side of Victor’s face. He smiles slightly, every inch of that darkly sharp smile sending shivers down Victor’s spine. With the other hand, he takes ahold of his cock’s base and purrs, “You enjoy your punishments, I see. I’ll be sure to step it up in a few minutes. But I’ll be sure to enjoy myself for now.” He slaps his dick against the omega’s face, each slap landing so close to Victor’s eyes. The cock slaps four times, and then a fifth across Victor’s right cheek, and then Yuuri hooks Victor’s bottom lip with his thumb, pushing his cock in so deep into the omega’s mouth that Victor desperately breathes through his nose. He grabs each side of Victor’s head, allowing the omega just a moment of preparation. 

He tilts his head up, letting his alpha use his mouth as a hole, a mere place for Yuuri. He moans around the pistoning cock, saliva dribbling down his chin. The rest of himself, the parts of Victor and his worries and his thoughts, fall away until the world narrows down to just being a warm, hot cavern for his alpha to fuck. 

Yuuri pants, plunging his cock away into the omega. “You have no idea how good you look. So beautiful. Such a good whore for me.” 

Victor moans in agreement. 

When Victor notices Yuuri's release fast approaching, he takes his hands off his thighs to tug Yuuri's gloved hands off his head. His mouth hungrily opens to receive spurts of Yuuri's pearly white seed, allowing it to carelessly drip out of his mouth and down the omega’s thighs and to the carpets. Seed lands over his hair, face, and nipples, its heat wrecking havoc on the sensitive flesh. 

His alpha doesn't appear to be too impressed. Sighing with displeasure and zipping himself back up, Yuuri remarks, "It seems you haven't learned your lesson. Your mouth is incapable of doing a decent job." With a tug of Victor's collar, Yuuri forces him back onto the bed. He retrieves the flogger and orders, "On your hands and knees. Present yourself." 

Victor obeys, making sure his legs are spread out generously enough to present his dripping hole. His cocklet hangs between his legs, erected and untouched. Looking straight at the pile of pillows, he eagerly waits in anticipation for Yuuri's lesson. 

But Yuuri does not dive right away into the omega's punishment. He peels off his dirty gloves, carelessly tossing them right in front of the omega. The gloves land on the pillows. He pivots and walks into their closet, hauling back a large wooden chest and placing it against the bedside. Yuuri opens the lid and switches the flogger out for a black riding crop. 

It's one of the toys with a lighter sting, on par with Yuuri's softer spanks. He pouts with disappointment. He's been hoping Yuuri will either use the flogger or the cane. 

A sudden sting comes down right on Victor's back. In a low, soft voice, just louder than the riding crop, Yuuri questions, "How many?" 

Victor moans at the second impact of the riding crop. He's wordless, mindless, unable to understand Yuuri's question, much less form a coherent answer to his alpha. 

"How many people have you taken, omega?" 

"Ah, ah!" His back arches under a third, fourth hit. He blurts out, "I don't know!" 

"Couldn't count how many dicks were inside of you? You're such a whore, omega." No sting comes. Instead, the flat end of the crop prods underneath the omega's chin. "Look at me and answer the question again. How many people have you slept with?" 

"Uhh," Victor pauses, unable to find a way out of the question. He blinks at his alpha, the lingering stings prickling so good on his back. "Eight? I think?" 

"Are you asking me?" 

Victor whimpers. "I can't remember. It was a blur!" The riding crop trails up, pausing at his lips. Right on his mouth. He doesn't dare to speak. 

“Only eight?” muses Yuuri. “All in a blur? What a slut, spreading your legs for anyone who looks your way.” He withdraws the riding crop from Victor, sending another hit right across the omega’s shoulder blades. With a knowing voice, Yuuri adds, “But It must have been much more than that. You give such a lousy blowjob that I think all those cocks you’ve taken have such low standards. Merely want you as a hole to use. They reduced your abilities to perform an adequate job, and you allowed them to. Before, you merely had to put your mouth on their dick to get them off. But now, your job descriptions have changed.” Bending forward, he grips and turns Victor’s chin, forcing him to look straight into intensely dark eyes. “When I order you to service me, you put your effort into it. Give me all your effort and skill as if your life depends on it. Understand?” 

Victor nods, heart pounding in anticipation. 

“Excellent.” 

A sharp sting hits Victor right at the small of his back. The omega whimpers, watching his alpha disappear from his view. The riding crop trails down from the top of his ass and pauses right over his folds, gently teasing the sensitive flesh. “You need some punishment for lying straight to my face about not knowing the exact number of cocks you’ve taken.” A pause while Yuuri prods between the folds, so close to dipping right into Victor’s cunt. “Oh, so eager for punishment, I see.”

The alpha tosses the riding crop onto the pillows, exactly where Victor can see it. He ruffles through the chest of toys again, looking for something else. Something that could punish Victor so well and so good. 

The flat, wide end of a thin paddle lands right on the globes of Victor’s ass. His alpha runs a warm hand, so soothing over the spanked, reddened flesh. “This is the punishment for taking eight cocks before me. We’ll be doing eight of these. Would you like to count to help me keep track?”

Victor parts his mouth. He croaks, “One.” 

“Very good.” Every single hit by the paddle is alleviating despite the pain erupting from the flesh. It doesn’t hurt as hard as the flogger or the riding crop, because even though Yuuri is varying the force and area of impact, the paddle is merely a warm up to something even greater. But Victor can’t see what Yuuri has in store for him. 

As he counts, Victor eyes the riding crop in front of him. He finishes at eight, silently wiggling his backside at his alpha to remind him of his entrance. 

Yuuri laughs. “So wet. Slick is dripping down your thighs, omega.” A warm hand slips between his folds, never pushing in. “You want something big enough to stuff you, right? Would you like my cock, omega?”

Victor moans in agreement. 

He needs Yuuri’s cock. 

“Say it,” demands Yuuri. 

“Fuck me, alpha,” begs Victor, the words flowing so easily from his lips. Like water forming a river from a bed of melting snow on the mountain tops. 

“In good time,” says Yuuri, making no detailed, exacting promises. He sits on the bedside, maneuvering the omega onto his lap. Holding the omega’s legs up with one arm, he runs the slicked paddle over Victor’s clamped nipples. The pearls click against one another, the sounds so loud in the silence. The paddle is then tossed near the riding crop. He removes one clamp, the sudden rush of blood to the abused nub making Victor so dizzy with delight. With a mere fingertip, he brushes against the harden, red nipple, every touch torture to the omega. The pearls follow, skimming across Victor’s skin before being dropped into the toy chest. 

“Are you ready to learn yet?” asks his alpha. 

“No,” breathes Victor, arching. 

Then Yuuri blows cold air, right at his swollen nipple. 

“Ah!” gasps Victor, wiggling in his alpha’s lap. But Yuuri has him pinned so well, forcing the omega to stay where his alpha wants him to be. “Yes!” he cries. 

“You’re leaking milk,” murmurs Yuuri. He collects a milky white drop and brings it to his mouth, his tongue flicking to lick the milk away. “Delicious.” He brushes over the other nipple, still clasped by the tweezer clamps weighed down by strings of South Sea pearls. “I’ve finally thought of an adequate punishment that will not only solve my financial issues but also will still teach you to not be so disobedient. After all, ten thousand dollars will set me back for a time.” He hums at that thought and pushes the omega back onto the center of the bed. He doesn’t search through the toy chest for Victor’s next punishment. 

He doesn’t even go into their closet for the other toys. 

Sprawled over the bed with slick leaking onto their sheets, Victor raises his head at his alpha in curiosity. He resists the urge to press at his nipple and forces himself not to move or to touch himself. His cocklet stands proud, harden and engorged. He watches his alpha step outside their door, disappearing for a few moments. The first thing Victor hears of his return is the squeaking of wheels. 

A cart? 

He doesn’t recall any toys they have that require a cart. He lights up in thought. It must be something new. Something Yuuri decided to buy and introduce to Victor. He holds back a purr of excitement, quietly delighting in surprise. Yuuri never fails to surprise him. 

He doesn’t recognize the cart when Yuuri pushes it in, the door closing with finality behind his alpha. It looks like a complicated system of devices fit for a hospital with large tubes and clear medical hoses carefully organized to not accidentally tangle. 

“What is that?” Victor asks, unable to stop his mouth. 

Yuuri merely smiles, kneeling before the wooden chest and fumbling around the toys again. Words so alluring and alight with promise, he purrs, “You’ll know.” He rises from the floor, revealing some thin rope in his hands and placing it on the nightstand. Moving the toys and all but two pillows to the foot of the bed until there is nothing between the omega and the headboard of their poster bed, he orders, “Now, go sit over there. Back against the headboard, omega.” 

Victor shuffles to the center of the headboard on his knees, shivering at the cold mahogany frame pressing against his back. He neatly tucks his legs under his ass. Sitting on two pillows, he waits for further instructions. 

"Hands behind your back. Turn your back to me." He pulls a long spreader bar from the chest. Wide black handcuffs are conveniently attached and uncuffed to the bar, hanging from its linking silver chains. 

Twisting and turning to obey his alpha’s order, he shivers as Yuuri's hot breath dances over his shoulder. He's secured to the spreader bar with two soft clicks, and then pushed back against the headboard. His bottom falls back onto his legs. He watches his alpha gently climb off the bed, turning over items in their toy chest. His gaze flit between his alpha and the curious medical-like device waiting ominously before him. 

Yuuri steps onto the bed, the bridge of his bare foot noticeably caked by dried slick. He loops the bicolor jute ropes of gold and blue around the nearest column of their poster bed and orders, “Give me your foot.” 

Quietly obedient, Victor untucks his legs and lifts his closest leg to his alpha. He watches his alpha loop and secure the ends around his ankle. Then Yuuri works rope around thigh. The rope forces the omega to keep his leg pointing upwards at a near forty-five degree angle from the floor. 

“Too tight?” 

Victor shakes his head. It’s perfect. Extending his sore limbs out, giving his aching muscles a good stretch is a relief. When Yuuri does the same to his other leg, he suddenly realised that this very position leaves his cocklet and cunt utterly exposed to his alpha. His entrance is glistening and wet with slick. His arms are constrained by the spreader bar behind his back. Straightening, he allows the alpha to wind the rope in the hoops of his collar, tying it behind Victor’s neck and attaching the loops around the spreader bar. The taut rope forces him to keep presenting himself to his alpha, his nipples, the singular nipple clamp, his erect cocklet, and his empty, desperate holes in this unusual position.

When Yuuri steps off the bed to survey the omega, he hums, pleased. He murmurs, “You look like a dream come true, you know. Like this, I can almost picture you as a proper omega. Spread wide for your alpha.” He briefly absconds into the walk-in closet, retrieving a familiar black bag. Their professional Nikon camera with a lens set for closeups. The camera whirls, the lens adjusting and pointing straight at the omega. “Look over here, omega. We must save this moment.” 

Victor throws his head back, baring his collared neck for the camera. His body flushes under the loud sounds of the camera shutter, each one signaling a captured photo of Victor in this vulnerable, exposed state. Every single one of these pictures, these nudes, would be saved by Yuuri. Protected and cherished. They would never be seen by anyone else but them. His cunt drips as Yuuri kneels by the bedside, snapping from different angles of Victor’s redden nipples with the swaying nipple clamp and of his sopping cunt, so eager for something to fill it. 

“Yuuri,” he begs, his alpha’s name falling so sweetly from his lips. The camera flash sparks, whiting out his vision for a moment. He moans obscenely. 

His alpha sets the camera down on the nightstand and leans over to remove the sole nipple clamp hanging from Victor’s chest. He ignores the omega’s sudden cries as he places the pearls on the nightstand. He reaches into the toy chest and secures a large bell in front of the omega's throat. A shiny, new cowbell about the size of Victor's palm dangles from his collar. His alpha rolls the cart closer to the bedside, grabbing little clear things from a box and connects it to a clear medical tube. The clear rubber object presses against Victor’s stomach, climbing until it’s affixed to his left nipple. 

A suction cup. 

Victor shivers. Just like the one from his breast pump, actually. He thinks it’s the exact same one he used when he breastfed the twins. He got new ones when he couldn’t find the old ones for Akio, and he wonders exactly how long Yuuri has been— 

“Ah!” He gasps in surprise as the second one is placed on his sensitive nub. He glances down briefly, taking in the medical tubes connected to his breasts and to a machine— 

A machine that Yuuri promptly switches on with a finger. 

“Oh,” he sharply inhales in surprise. 

Yuuri continues on, a glint in his glasses. He purrs, “This is a milking machine, omega. It will solve my financial setbacks. I can sell your milk for a pretty penny." 

The suction cups work on his reddened, sensitive nipples. Milk squirts down the tubes. Victor gasps, sobbing. The gold cowbell rings, singing to the omega's every squirming motion. 

"An excellent use for you." Yuuri fiddles with the cart, grabbing a short clear cylindrical cup. "You have to earn the money back I spent on false advertising." 

"Oh!" He gasps. His cocklet is suddenly pushed into a large clear tube. He watches with wide eyes as his alpha rearranges his cocklet until the wide tube properly fits over it. He whimpers as a small tube is inserted into his urethra. 

"Now your slick is for me to enjoy," purrs Yuuri, sealing the milker around Victor's throbbing cocklet. He connects the tube to the machine, a steady line of clear slick drawing from the omega's cocklet. "What a good omega you are." He reaches for a bottle of water hidden in the cart. 

Victor desperately drinks down cool mineral water, eagerly replenishing his diminished fluids. When he’s almost done with the glass bottle, he pulls back suddenly. Water droplets land messily on his lower lip, dripping onto the cowbell and around the suction cups sealed to his nipples. He coyly blinks at his alpha, purring. Hearing the sound of liquid emitting from the machine, he moans at the respective glass jars of milk and slick slowly filling up as he comes. It’s so dirty, perverted, and Victor absolutely _ loves it. _

After placing the bottle on the nightstand, Yuuri fishes the riding crop from the pile of pillows at the foot of their bed. He hums, flicking the riding crop at Victor's inner thigh. He smiles when the restrained omega tries to buckle himself closer to the alpha. "There's a few things I've not adequately punished you for. Your sloppy job, your horrible attempt at a decent blowjob clearly needs additional training." The riding crop hefts up the omega's spent cocklet and milker, critically examining the trickling slick flowing down the tubes. 

Victor whines. It's so sensitive, throbbing with an echoing sensitive aftershocks of his orgasm. 

"So sensitive, omega? We must work on your stamina," his alpha tsks. "We've only just begun." 

Throwing his head back with the rope pulling the collar around his neck, Victor moans at that thought. _ Only just begun. _He loves this alpha, his alpha so much. He’s absolutely relentless, and inside, he’s just purring in delight, his soul singing to Yuuri. He hears the camera shuttering again, the flashes dancing across his skin. 

“I must document every step of this,” muses Yuuri, moving around to take pictures of the omega from other angles. “We could make a slideshow out of all these pictures I got of you. Or I could print them out and frame them on the wall in full resolution. I’ll make sure we get good lighting for those pictures. Wouldn’t want the eyes of the beholder to miss how big of a whore you are, omega.” 

The suction cups work on his nipples, pinching and squeezing. The tube around his cocklet draws whatever little slick he could give. Victor babbles wordless, his eyes barely able to focus on much of anything as the alpha retrieves a tiny paper cup from out of nowhere. Yuuri pushes down on the lever for the dispenser, Victor’s milk filling the cup with ease. He gasps when Yuuri sips the omega’s milk, tasting it as if testing the finest wine. He shivers when his alpha smacks his lips in clear delight. 

Yuuri happily says, “Your milk will definitely sell for a decent price.” Smoothly disposing of the cup, he draws the omega in for a sloppy kiss. 

Victor tastes the remnants of his sweet milk on Yuuri’s tongue. He’s blinking dazedly when his alpha pulls away, reaching over to the cart. 

He gasps for breath when the machines suddenly switch off. He pants, thankful for the moment’s relief. He suddenly stills as the riding crop, still messy with dried slick at its end, teases at the corner of his mouth. He gazes at his alpha, who’s smiling down at him from the bedside. In the alpha’s other hand, he holds a fragile glass ball with a miniature of the Milky Way Galaxy inside. 

“Yuuri?” he breathes, uncertain. 

His alpha merely smiles even wider. Reaching behind the omega, he orders, “Open your hand, Victor.” When the omega complies, he passes the cold ball into Victor’s hands. He whispers into the omega’s ear. “Drop it if it gets too much, okay?” 

Victor nods, enclosing his left hand tight around the ball about the size of a tennis ball. It operates as their safe word when Victor’s mouth is otherwise occupied. 

Then his alpha pulls a drawer of their nightstand, drawing out a familiar pink knotting dildo. An exact replica of Yuuri’s cock when the knot is formed properly, every ridge and vein copied precisely. Down to the tiniest details. Moving it until it’s merely inches in front of the omega’s eyes, his alpha strokes the dildo once and twice. Huskily, Yuuri says, “Time to train you how to properly suck a cock.” 

Eagerly opening his mouth, Victor takes the dildo down his throat, inch by inch. He breathes through his nose as his lips stretch to accommodate the wideness of the dildo’s knot. Though he’s adept at taking in Yuuri’s knot in all of his holes, Yuuri’s cock always makes him tear up a little when it drives deep down into his throat. As he adjusts, he barely notices Yuuri moving around the room and then returning to the omega’s side with a familiar toy in his hands. 

Lining up the ultramarine dildo’s head to Victor’s exposed entrance, Yuuri smiles impishly. His glasses glint. He explains, “I thought we might as well kill a few birds with one stone. Let’s work on your cunt, omega. Learn how to properly take a cock.” He pushes the dildo in, every inch sinking into Victor’s hole with ease. Casually, he adds, “Besides, I have to wait for your next heat to breed you. Need to make sure you’re not pregnant with some other alpha’s brat.” 

Victor whimpers around the knotting dildo in his mouth. This dildo. The first one he ever got from Yuuri. A perfect replica of Yuuri’s cock without a formed knot. His walls desperately clench around the dildo as it bottoms out, fitting in him perfectly. He squirms in his bonds, his eyes eagerly tracking his alpha as he picks up the camera once again. He bares his neck for the camera’s flashing lights, arching up for Yuuri. 

“Must show you later how wonderful you look. You look _ wrecked,” _ purrs Yuuri, setting down the camera on the bed. He whistles, walking into the closet. He comes back out with what appears to be a velvet box for a necklace. “I thought I would be kind enough to grant you a gift of sorts. As a celebration of your lost virginity to me. Well, sadly, it wouldn’t happen. But I would give you the gift anyway.” He unlatches the box and opens it with practiced ease. 

No great amount of time in the world could allow the omega’s eyes to truly understand what he’s seeing. At first, he thinks it’s yet another one of Yuuri’s gifts involving pearls and necklaces. He has formed a decent collection of South Sea pearls of different shapes and sizes. These ones are obscenely large and round. They must have taken years in their oysters to grow to these sizes. But the single strand of pearls with its iridescent glow doesn’t look like a necklace or bracelet. When Yuuri pulls one end of the strand to display his gift, he’s puzzled by it. Held together in intervals of space, each pearl click and clack over one another as it lifts into the air. 

It’s quite long. And expensive. 

Yuuri places the box aside and climbs onto the bed. His alpha runs the strand around Victor’s bound leg, starting at his knee and running closer to his thighs. The pearls crawl up and over his leg, twirling around like stripes of a barber’s pole. The pearls slip off of the omega’s leg with ease, pooling right in front of Victor’s entrance and gently pressing against the dildo in Victor’s cunt. 

“Beautiful,” whispers Yuuri. He sets the strand down and opens the top drawer of their nightstand. Pulling out a glass bottle of lube and pouring a healthy amount on his palm, he smiles at his omega. “These pearls all came from the South Sea,” he explains patiently, liberally rubbing lube all over the expensive pearls. “Do you see how big they are? They took years to get so large. And they’re perfectly round.”

Victor’s eyes tear up, breathing even more quickly through his nose, his breath hitching. Slick has slipped past the dildo in his cunt, dripping all over their expensive blue bed sheets. Holding the knotting dildo tight in his mouth, he chances a look at Yuuri’s hands. 

Yuuri has picked up the ending pearl of the strand. With his other hand slicked with lube, he prods at Victor’s asshole. He muses, “You’re so loose here. I wonder if you’ve taken alphas in both holes. What a worthless hole you have, omega. Used and abused by others before. You’re worth even less than sloppy seconds.” 

Victor tightens his grip on the glass ball. He can see what Yuuri plans to do next. 

“Let’s increase the worth of your useless hole.” 

The omega whimpers as the first pearl slips into his channel. It’s a hard angle for Yuuri to shove pearls in, but his alpha manages to. His greedy hole clenches and winks around each pearl, taking it in without a single protest. Each one is sucked in, one after one after one. 

“That’s number seven,” whispers Yuuri, his head stooped to watch every bead disappear into Victor’s hole. “Your holes are so hungry. I think they can take more.” He continues pushing yet another one, completely knowing how full and stuffed the omega feels. 

Real pearls used as anal beads. These must be the most expensive anal beads ever made. He just squirms, loving and adoring how dirty they both are. All thanks to Yuuri, his wonderful amazing alpha. 

“Last one,” breathes Yuuri, pushing in a rather thick pearl through Victor’s entrance. It disappears in a few moments, the omega’s hole closing around the iridescent jewel. He rises, patting the omega’s face. “You look so good right now. I want to fuck you so bad.”

Victor whimpers. He wants it so bad too. 

His alpha’s face darkens. Yuuri takes ahold of Victor’s chin, minding the knotting dildo. He stares down at the omega and purrs, “But you behaved very bad earlier today. Couldn’t blow me correctly. You don’t really deserve my cock or my seed.” He suddenly withdraws, gracefully jumping down from the bed to search through their toy chest once again. 

Squirming, Victor rests his head against the headboard. He could hear the pearls clicking against one another. The pearls on the strand that still hangs outside of his hole. The pearls that form an obscenely expensive pool of beads. He’s so full now, and though the machines aren’t on, he wonders what is left for Yuuri to do. 

But he’s certain he’ll enjoy it. 

Yuuri pulls out a familiar toy. It’s shaped like a flashlight. However, its girth is far wider to accommodate an alpha’s cock and their knot. Yuuri spent about six thousand dollars to get a replica of the folds of his omega’s cunt to be made into a fleshlight for a business trip to Canada he couldn’t avoid. He also dropped some more grands to make Victor’s mouth and ass a few months later after the trip. 

This fleshlight is of Victor’s cunt. 

The outer body is gold, unlike the other two fleshlights. In the back of the omega’s head, he knows that this is the only fleshlight that could perfectly taunt Victor and the lack of Yuuri’s actual dick in his cunt. After all, Victor’s fake cunt gets, _ deserves _to have Yuuri’s real cock in it. He has never been so jealous of a toy than this very moment. 

If he didn’t have his mouth full, he would be seething. 

Cheerfully whistling, Yuuri switches the machines back on and settles on top of the pile of pillows and toys. He unzips his slacks, his proud erection springing free. 

Despite the intense pleasure at his cocklet and the insistent pinching of the suction cups at his nipples, Victor keeps his eyes firmly on his alpha. He watches every move, taking in the leisure way of Yuuri’s hands as he rubs lube over his erection. Small, quiet moans slip pass the knotting dildo in Victor’s mouth as Yuuri thrusts into the fleshlight with ease. He wishes to be on Yuuri’s cock so bad. He clenches around the dildo, so aware that it’s not the real thing. Not alive, not warm, not perfect the way Yuuri’s cock is. His skin flushes under Yuuri’s warm gaze. 

The alpha drives in and out of the fleshlight, panting as his molten dark eyes rake the omega’s exposed and writhing body. It seems like minutes before the alpha comes, a knot forming thick and wide inside of the fleshlight, the very sight of this drawing out a muffled whimper of desperate want from the omega. Yuuri gently pulls the fleshlight over his knot, hard and raging. Cheeks flushing red with satisfaction, he murmurs, “You’re so good to me, Victor.” 

Squirming, the omega could barely nod in agreement. He’s trying so hard to not give into his release. He’s holding himself back, his mouth drooling around the knotting dildo. His eyes narrow in brief confusion as his alpha uncaps the end of the fleshlight. Then hot come lands all over Victor’s cheeks, dripping down from his chin. He looks well-used without any of the actual use.

Yuuri caps the fleshlight and smirks at the omega. “Now you look wonderful. Painted by my seed all over you. You wear my mark so well.” He sits back on his haunches, grabbing the camera once more. The first flash nearly blinds Victor. “Have to keep these in the album. You look beautiful, omega. Like an expensive whore.” Subsequent bright flashes surround Victor, each one so adept at making him feel utterly exposed.

As Victor tries to resist the insatiable, relentless suction of the machines, he gives into his overwhelming release. His last sight is of the white milk dripping into the glass jar filled halfway.

* * *

When he wakes up from his slumber, he’s unbound from the spreader bar and the bedframe. Curled around his alpha, he purrs at Yuuri, who is gently running a wooden comb through his short hair. He listens to every steady beat of his alpha’s heart. Snuggling in and pulling the comforter even tighter around them, he’s pleased and satisfied with his alpha’s aftercare. Though there is soreness in his legs and in his wrists, there’s no lingering damage and no evidence of Yuuri’s seed dried onto his skin. He must have been really out of it for Yuuri to clean him up without Victor noticing a thing. 

“How are you feeling?” asks his alpha. 

“Never better,” cheerfully answers Victor. 

“Not too sore?” worries Yuuri. 

“Bit sore. Need to stay in bed for a little while,” he admits. His muscles are aching but as if he ran a couple miles and not in any actual pain. He turns over, throwing a leg over his alpha. “I can’t believe you bought anal beads made of actual pearls.” 

“You did say you were running out of space for necklaces, earrings, and bracelets,” points out the alpha, tossing the wooden comb onto the nightstand. “So I had to think of something you never had before.”

“And the milking machines?” Victor pushes himself up, resting on his elbow and planting his chin in his palm. He raises an eyebrow. 

“Something new,” says his alpha. His dark eyes seems to be endless as his voice drops to a seductive whisper, each word artfully slow. “I put your milk in the fridge. There’s plenty for Akio to drink the next few days.” 

The omega blushes. He remembers the second jar. “What did you do with my slick?” 

“Well. . .” Yuuri’s voice trails off, his cheeks slightly reddened. He slowly sits up, scratching at his head. “It’s better if I just show you.” He rolls out of bed and slips into his house slippers. Once he opens the door, three poodles bound in. Makkachin, Mochachin, and Cappachin bound in, boofing and barking up a storm as they jump up onto the bed as if Victor has gone to a ten-year war and returned home a true hero for humanity at long last. 

Victor makes sure he lavishes kisses for all three beautiful poodles. They were at the dog groomer while he and Yuuri spent quality time together. He finally notices Yuuri leaning on the doorway with a soft smile on his face. 

It takes two minutes of solid petting before Cappachin has his nose to the air, sniffing with his tongue sticking out in delight. He barks twice, darting down from the bed and out through the door. Mochachin is the next to follow, quick and sharp. Makkachin tilts her head, licking at Victor’s face. The oldest poodle trails off downstairs, smelling dinner. 

Yuuri shuts the door behind the hungry poodles. “There’s dinner for them,” he explains, a dark brown customized album book tucked under his arm. It’s the one containing all of their pictures Yuuri printed from their ridiculously expensive printer down in the basement. His alpha rearranges the pillows and sits next to the omega. He opens the book, fumbling through the first few pages. 

Risque. Racy. Provocative. 

Some of them are of Yuuri. Some of them are of Victor. Some of them are of them both. They’re in all sorts of positions and places. One of them is of Yuuri holding a shutter release remote control while the alpha is firmly locked inside of Victor. The camera was placed on the ceiling to correctly capture that moment. It’s one of Victor’s favorite photos, capturing Yuuri’s gloriously naked firm ass. 

It’s about ten more pages before Yuuri comes to the new additions. He wordlessly hands it to the omega, watching Victor carefully as he flips through the next few pages. 

Victor pauses, examining himself. They’re all of him lost in passion. Yuuri’s not the best photographer ever lived. No, that honor belongs to the National Geographic photographers taking pictures of glaciers, whales, and the beauties of this blue planet. But he’s the one who always manages to _ see _ Victor, to capture the omega in the rawest, most primal element. Yuuri’s the one who is able to hold Victor himself, not the clever disguise seen by the public nor the one reserved to his acquaintances. 

Sometimes, he’s awed by how much of his heart and love and life he gives to Yuuri. Sometimes, he’s surprised by how much Yuuri gives back. 

“Really, Yuuri.” The omega dramatically sighs, finally seeing his answer. He’s looking at one particular photograph on the left side. One that has him stuffed in all holes with Yuuri’s seed and his own slick poured over his nipples and cocklet, dripping down to the sheets. It’s utterly debauched, and Victor’s blushing despite the years of experience he’s garnered by fucking one Katsuki Yuuri. “Yuuri!” he laughs. “That’s what you did?” 

His alpha reddens. “It seemed like a good idea at that time.” He looks embarrassed. “Did I go too far? I can burn the pictures, Victor. I’ll get the fireplace going.” 

With a heart-shaped smile, Victor assures, “No, I said it was okay, Yuuri. But Yuuri, I wanted to see you pouring it on me!” 

Yuuri’s eyes darken with lust. “Then you shouldn’t had fallen asleep on me, Victor. I think you’ll need some more exercise later this week. Your stamina needs improvement.” Leaning in, he places a kiss on the omega’s forehead. Pulling back, he sighs contently, his hot breath brushing Victor’s scent gland. “I’ll go get dinner.” 

Victor smiles, watching his alpha go. He closes their scrapbook and curls underneath the freshly laundered sheets, wrapping the comforter even tighter around himself. His eyes close, and he breathes evenly. 

It takes a little longer than usual for Yuuri’s words to register. 

His eyes snap open. 

“Wait, Yuuri, what do you mean by more exercise?”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I know I made some errors in grammar and descriptions of objects. Details changed and I couldn't capture all of them. If you notice something (i.e. a disappearing dildo or something), let me know and I'll fix it. :D
> 
> Join our trash community here: https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc


End file.
